Long time ago on a very far away kingdoms
by riku the seeker of darkness
Summary: long time ago...in a very far away kingdoms, lived 3 princesses.. well...if all of you want to find out what next, just read. warning: there will be Occ on the characters and lots of cursing (maybe)
1. Chapter 1

Far away kingdom

**Riku: Hello minna! Can you still feel the New Year spirit? I still can feel it! What about you Ice-chan?**

**Ice: Mah, I slept through New Year's eve. I was so tired doing all the shopping in the wet market and cooking after. When I woke up, it's already noon of January first. Now kinda feel jetlagged. If that's how it's supposed to be described.**

**Riku: So... anyway this is my very first attempt to write a crossover fanfic. I hope everyone will like it. And hope I can balance my time with my Prince of Drama and The Frozen Time and Frozen Memories fanfics. Maaaan… I'm so busy. Really busy (in Momoshiro Takeshi's tone). Let's disclaim this one together, Ice-chan!**

**Ice: Uh… Riku-san, I don't do disclaimers even with my own stories.**

**Riku: Eh?! Is that so? Anyway, I do not own Bleach or Naruto.**

**Ice: Because if she does, this won't be a called a fanfic anymore and she'll be earning the money that those two earn, just like that.**

**Riku: Now I know why you don't put disclaimers.**

**Ice: See?**

**Riku: Anyway, all rights belong to Tite Kubo and Masashi Kishimoto, respectively.**

**Ice: Aren't we gonna get sued by using their characters in our stories?**

**Riku: Ice-chan… really now… Minna, someone tell her that this is fanfiction…**

**-o0o-**

Once upon a time, there's a kingdom called Konoha, also known as the kingdom hidden in the leaves. It is a beautiful kingdom adorned with beautiful flowers, crops in many vibrant and earthy colors, robust smelling herbs for medicines, and many rows of trees that bore fruits that glisten like gems from afar. The kingdom also mine for gold too.

In the castle that sits in the heart of the kingdom, lives a kind yet eccentric king named Uruhara Kisuke and his twin brother, Minato Namikaze, who is as kind, gentle and loved by all but feared when anyone harmed the princesses and his twin. Minato is the advisor Urahara.

Another reason for the Konoha's beauty is the presence of the three princesses.

The eldest, the adopted daughter of the royal advisor, Hitsugaya Toushiro. She always sees Minato as both a father and a brother and King Urahara as a weird, mad man and uncle. Her hip-length, snowy white hair that had spiky bangs and her turquoise-colored eyes makes her an unpriced treasure of the kingdom in terms of beauty. She is always seen wearing two things everytime: a turquoise scarf on her neck and a frown on her face. It is very hard to make her smile, let alone laughing. If you don't want to get on her bad side, never call her short, or whatever word that means the same. She's extra sensitive when it comes to her height.

The second princess is named Kurosaki Uruhara Shiba Ichigo. Her name became that much of a mouthful because she's using both her mother and real father's surname. Her real father, Shiba Isshin, is the youngest brother of Urahara and Minato. Her mother, Kurosaki Misaki, died from arson caused by a woman who's jealous of her. Apparently, that woman wants to have Shiba Isshin to herself and caused the fire in order to destroy Misaki. After the death of his brother and sister-in-law, King Uruhara took in the little baby Ichigo who managed to survive from the fire that robbed her parents from her.

Ichigo, just like Toushiro, is also a stunning face with her orange hip-length hair that's in another way, spiky in the bangs. Her eyes are of rich chocolate color. Nobody knows why, but she is also always seen frowning. Unlike Toshirou though, Ichigo can smile and laugh easily. Nobody wants to make mention of this too, but Ichigo is tall, almost about the height his adoptive father, and is frustratingly taller than Toushiro.

The youngest princess goes by the name of Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Her name is one word away from Ichigo's mouthful of a name because she's using both Minato and her dead mother's surname. Well, it's a normal thing in her case, so it's best to let that pass.

Being the only one who's not adopted, Naruto is almost like a splitting image of her father, Minato. Well, except that she's a girl. She had the same sun-like, bright yellow hair which, just like her sisters, gets a bit spiky at the front. She wore her butt-length hair in either pony or pig tails, whichever suits her mood. She has cerulean eyes and has the shape of her mother's face and eyes. Thanks to this, she gets to look pretty even if she's a splitting image of her father.

Unlike her sisters, she's always in a happy mood and never she was seen frown. Well, never, except when she is angry and upset. Even pretty faces need to get twisted too. She always wears a million ryo necklace that was given to her by a godmother after she won a bet against her.

One day, during the ball for the eldest princess's sixteenth bithday, Toshiro almost died from a poisoned drink that was given to her by an unknown woman. After that incident, even if she managed to live through the poison, Toushiro's body became frail and weak and she became pronr to illnesses speacially during the summer season. From that day on, all her family, specially her sisters loved her more than they already did. Ichigo who is always protected by Toushiro from the bullies who hurt her beacue of her orange hair and Naruto who always gets the kindness, attention, and consolation that she needs from all the insults she has to put up with from the people who blamed her for her mother's death; both became protective of their sister.

As for the adviser, Minato became a fiercer protector of his adopted daughter after the incident that almost caused her death. Somehow and someway, using his skills, he managed to track down his daughter's poisoner and captured her. Let's just say that the punishment that Minato gave the woman is not really pretty. Well, not like punishments are pretty, but her punishment is the type that the woman ended up begging for death after her pleas of mercy were all but denied. This only gave a firmer ground to King Urahara's dubbing of Minato as "Demon Minato" when he's mad. When the adviser is angry, not even the king would want to get into close proximity.

**-o0o-**

Meanwhile, in a land far away from Konoha, there's an empire called Kingdom of Seireitei. This kingdom is strategically divided into small towns. Two of the most famous places in this kingdom are the Karakura Town and the Rukongai District.

The kingdom has three rulers, all ruled a piece of the land.

The eldest ruler, named Jushiro Ukitake, has white hair that can be likened to pure, freshly fallen snow. To say that he looks handsome with his white hair might not be a good statement, since he got his white hair from his illness. He has beautiful green eyes that reflected his kindness and selflessness.

Kind and selfless he may be, because of his weak body, his duty as an emperor and the ruler of Seireitei is sometimes substituted by his best friend, Kyoraku Shunsui or his advisor, Kuchiki Byakuya, whois also a very dear friend of his. He always being stalked by Kuchiki Rukia and Abarai Renji, as these two were tasked to oversee his health when he is off duty and his over worrywart brothers always visit him at least 4 times a week and everyday at most.

The second ruler is named Zaraki Kenpachi. He ruled land of Rukongai District. No, he owns it. He's a very fierce ruler and is respected, if not feared, by everyone in the Rukongai District. He is an adopted child by one of the previous emperors. He was given the chance to change his for formalities but he chose to honor his teacher who has gone missing and kept the name that his teacher gave him – Kenpachi.

He has a long, stringy black hair which he keeps styled into pointy, icicle-like look and had tiny round bells attached to each of its ends. Strange as it may be but that style was requested of him by his daughter, Yachiru. He has a green eye. Yes, just one eye, because his other eye us hidden under an eyepatch and a scar on the left side of his face which he got from his teacher back then. Being the father that he is, Kenpachi spoiled his daughter, Yachiru, a lot but not to the point that the kid will end up as a spoiled of a brat princess.

The youngest one is named Sabaku no Gaara, he's Ukitake's adopted, after the emperor saved him and his older siblings from his abusive father. Gaara was the only one who was taken into the royal family since his elder siblings refused the offer, saying that there can be no other way for them to repay Gaara's sacrifice for them but letting him get all the comfort and luxury of the royal life all to himself.

The youngest ruler has a messy, crimson hair and teal colored eyes which only showed emotions when he is with his adopted and real siblings. His eyes had thick, black rings around it and his forehead had a red tattoo that reads as "Ai" which means love. He always carry behind him a large gourd that contained sand, which he can control, used both to attack his enemies and defend himself. This uncanny ability of him made him different from his adoptive brothers who wielded swords with special powers.

**-o0o-**

Seireitei is a large kingdom, whichis similar to Konoha, has a lot of rare herbs for medicine, vividly-colored crops and precious-looking fruits. The kingdom also has a very successful mine. They produce precious gems and metals like silver and platinum.

The whole kingdom is divided into three main lands, all ruled by one of the three siblings. Each sibling has their own way of governance, making the norms from one place different from another, such as in Rukongai district, all males have to learn both sword wielding and material arts and the women should at least be able to do martial arts in order to defend themselves from immediate harm. This might be the standards set in Rukongai but the standards might be different someplace eldse inside the kingdom. But despite the difference in governance, all three still adhere to the laws of the capital.

Currently, Seireitei is at war with another kingdom called Hueco mundo. The physical fight of the war had come to an end thanks to the power of Kenpachi, making all the warriors from Hueco Mundo back down in fear. But the leader of Hueco Mundo, Aizen Sousuke vowed to return and continue the war.

Successful in defending their kingdom maybe, but just like any war, Seireitei suffered and had casualties. The emperor and his brothers tried to think of a way to solve this problem immediately and all agreed that they should seek their brides from neighboring kingdoms in order to expand their manpower rebuilt their destroyed lands by joining powers.

With that decision being made, unbeknownst to them that they just chose to walk on the path that would lead them to their soulmates. Still, unbeknownst to them, that path never be easy specially in the presence of the hawk-eyed, very protective, King and his advisor. What kind of fate will they have in the near future? Will they end up surrendering?

**N/A: Hai, minna-san! Thank you for always reading my stories! Here is a new story for celebrating the New Year. Please keep reviewing!**

**Riku: Hai! Ice-chan, did you have a fun time editing this story?**

**Ice: I was laughing for the first part you know. ALL HAIL THE SPIKY-HAIRED PRINCESSES! I have so much to say but saying all of them now will make this note longer. Anyhow, how about you, Riku-san? Had fun-time in writing time?**

**Riku: Me? I had one of big headache when I was thinking this plot. I kept thinking of this when I wrote my new year series.**

**Ice: I don't get headaches from plots, Riku-san. Because I don't think about them. I'm always in a writer's block and I'm currently in one right now. I don't even know when I'b be back to finish my own stories.**

**Riku: I hope many people will enjoy this story and keep reviewing, what about you?**

**Ice: Well, since I'm the beta of this story, I'll be expecting to hear from the readers as much as you do. I might just as well enjoy my part time job (being a beta) while I'm lazing around with my real job (finishing my own stories).**

**Riku: Well, minna-san! See you at the next chapter!**

**Ice: Yep, you guys better be there.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Icy Princess and the Emperor and His Brothers**

**Minato's P.O.V**

I will kill them… especially the white haired and the red haired one. I don't care if they are emperors or kings from the neighboring kingdom, as long they are after my my beloved daughter, I will kill them in slow, painful deaths. Kushina, my beloved wife, once said to me that my sadistic personality is kind of scary that even made both the combination of her and the Kyuubi look like an angel.

I know that Kisuke tried to soothe me from my 'Demon mode' as Kisuke dubbed it three years ago when I killed the man who poisoned my Shiro-chan, but I know that Kisuke gave an evil glare at the giant brute that aimed his gaze at Ichigo. For the least, I know that brute won't leave this kingdom without getting any scars from Kisuke.

When I calmed down I said, "No matter what, I won't let you men marry my daughter and my nieces just for power or whatever it is that you were suggesting"

"Ya know, ya dun' get to decide things 'round here. It's the king who has to decide" said the brute while his and his brother gazes not leaving Ichigo, Naruto and Toushiro which made me more pissed off than I already was and ready to explode again if not for Toushiro putting her cold hand on my arm and giving me her rare small smile that suggested to not worry about her and her sisters.

"Even if get to decide, Kenpachi-donno. I must agree with my twin here, I won't let you to take my daughter and nieces away from either my nor Minato's side." this made me grin in victory while it made the emperor and his brothers frown.

Toushiro's P.O.V

Unlike Naruto and Ichigo who are rebellious and didn't even have interest in politics, I know what my father and uncle said to not let the three of us away means. However, I hate it that I know which kingdom they came from. After all it's not hard to guess especially the red head boy that has his eyes on Naruto all this time, Gaara no Subaku, the youngest king from Sereitei Kingdom and the ruler of the village called Karakura town. I can tell by his kanji tattoo, "Ai" and his gourd that he always carried.

I heard that the kingdom is in crisis from the war with Huenco Mundo that ended two years ago and if they appear here, asking for our hands in marriage, then that means that their kingdom in a desperate state, that they need power and support from other kingdoms and the best way to cope up with this demand is to search for a bride from another kingdom, which now happens to be Konoha.

Since I know that both my sisters and I don't have interest in men, with a deep sigh I then said something that will make my uncle and father sulk and cry waterfalls of tears for three weeks and put my sisters especially Ichigo in very bad mood:

"I accept it, but you three have to court us. In and** ONLY** in Konoha. We will not go to Sireitei and you three will give up if we decline anything that you offer is that understood?"

As expected, both dad and uncle started crying and Naruto and Ichigo frowning and the three rulers grinning.

"Understood. I assume that there's a time limit," said the emperor.

"Yes. Three years. We will be giving you three years to court us."

"Understood. Then if you excuse us, hime-san, my brothers and I will return to our kingdom to place subtitutes for us for the time being" said the grinning red head while giving Naruto a wink which Naruto repaid with a glare.

As the three rulers left,I had to put up with the assault of two crying adults that babbled why I agreed with the visitors with some more words from my sisters. These resulted to one hell of a headache for me.

Kenpachi's P.O.V

"Who knew that princess just agreed with us like tha' " I said as I wondered of tha' weird princess that caught Juushirou's attentions.

"She knows us as the rulers of the Sereitei and she made that choice knowing that we hate fan girls and spoiled princesses"

"And she made a good choice," said Gaara as he observed the woods as we journeyed on carriage that brought us to Konoha

"If she didn't, they'll end up marrying kings or princes who sees them as nothing but a trophy or a way to get power from King Urahara or Minato-sama."

"Hmmm…so tha's why tha' princess choose us"

"Correct…."

"I see. Still, I'm sure that Yachiru will be happy that she got new mommy," while grinning, I imagined what will Yachiru's expression will be when I'll tell her that orange haired princess will be soon her mommy.

"I'm sure she will be happy" Gaara said as he finally paid attention to us while Juushriou's just contently smiling.

Ichigo's P.O.V

"Nee-san, why did you agree to them?!" both Naruto and I said or rather, yelled to Toshirou nee-san who just contently sat and silently sipping her chamomile tea and as we waited for her answer. both of us munching on plain white chocolate cookies that laid on the plate which is

"Which will you choose, marrying that creepy Orochimaru and his underlings or marrying those Sereitei men?"

"Not fair! Of course both nee-chan and I will choose them over that Oro-teme even if we will be asked for a thousand times!" said Naruto as she sipped on her tea

"Then you have your answer" said nee-san as she takes out a politics book out of nowhere.

"But, I thought Uruhara tou-san have refused every proposal they sent and uncle said and I repeat: "I won't hand over my dear daughters and niece over that** SNAKE!** Not in this life time nor the next one and the next!" with screaming not gentle tone of course"

"Yes, I remember that one. I've never seen uncle Uruhara shake in fear and almost piss in his pants, not even three years ago" Naruto said with darker tone on the end.

"Even so, seems like both Orochimaru, Madara and Aizen Sousuke haven't given up yet. Just a month ago they sent another war threating letters which father sent back with one of his three pronged kunai" said nee-san as she kept reading.

"I hate them and right now I even considered hating them more!" I said as I took out my anger on the innocent cookie on my hand as I imagined killing that arrogant Aizen on his place back to hell and I can see that Naruto glare at her tea as if her eyes are shooting out laser and killing Orochimaru off, and for nee-chan I'm sure she will just frost up the training grounds again to vent out frustration of Madara being adamant on courting her.

Among the three of us I pity nee-san. Don't take it the wrong way, both Naruto and I have our own problems with Aizen and Orochimaru but even both Aizen and Orochimaru pitied Nee-san for having to put out with Madara and it didn't even help with Naruto bonded and formed a sworn brother-sister relationship with one of Madara's nephew, Uchiha Sasuke, This made him always come when Sasuke visits Naruto over four times every three months and it always pissed off nee-san. Her sanctuary is always the one stoic yet caring older brother of Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi that Madara is afraid of. Itachi is always willing to become nee-san's personal meat shield in warding his uncle off and resulting their close bond as best friend and one that uncle approved to be near nee-san, which, for the male species of our kind would be considered an honor. Because he knows that Itachi is currently dating Ryotenbi Deidara the blonde princess from Iwa kingdom and Sasuke is known for his despair from his fans club and that he is dating Hyuuga Hinata from Hyuuga clan that resides on Konoha and enemy of Uchiha clan, which, in nee-san's opinion is just like modern Romeo and Juliet story with Itachi as Mercutio and Sasuke as the Romeo while Hinata as the Juliet.

I just wish the ORSOUMA team will be driven away by UKISAKEN team. After all, I hope the giant who keeps having his gaze on me is just like how the rumor said, that Aizen's armies got scared of Zaraki Kenpachi's, strength is true. For I already am on the limits of my patience on Aizen.

**N/A: I'm sorry if this chapter is much shorter than before. But I can't think anymore for this chapter and I tried extra harder on this chapter so I can have a link for the next one.**

Naruto: Why… why I should be paired with Oro-teme!?

Riku: Shut up! Its much better that I paired you with Orochimaru than with Oonoki!

Naruto: What is the difference?!

Riku: Don't make me act on my threats!

Naruto: Bring it on!

Ichigo: Ice-san do something!

Ice: Meh, I'd rather not. (looks away)

Toushiro: You are hopeless. It's a beta's job to become a middleman for the fight between the author and the characters.

Ice: I never knew that.

Ichigo: Now you know! Do something!

Riku: COME BACK HERE….NAAAAAARUUUUUUUTOOOOOO! *chasing naruto with frying pan and kunai*

Ichigo: Just close this useless corner for now, Ice-san do your job as beta!

Ice: What job?

Toushirou: See, I told you she's hopeless.


End file.
